So Sick
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: "Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing she was still here. I said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?" Will x Nyssa ' Wyssa ' AU, not demigods. Hopefully better than it sounds! :) Based of of Ne-yo's song, 'So Sick.'


**Hello! It's 4:20 in the morning on Christmas Eve and I'm tired as hell, but I really wanted to post this. It's not my longest one, but it's the first angst story I've written.**

**So, as some of you know, I'm kind of obsessed with Wyssa, so here it is. This is based on the song So Sick by Ne-yo. I suggest listening to it sometime, especially because the story's based off of it. If not, then oh well, you'll still understand. So, this is an AU, where they aren't demigods.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review because I seriously live for your guys' opinions. To any of you who are reading my multi-chapter, Before It's Gone, I seriously hope I will update either this week or the next. Hang in there.**

**Alright, thank you! If you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas. If you don't, I love you all and hope you have a wonderful break!**

**XxX**

Will finally got back up to his pent house, still sweating from his last concert and tossed his keys onto the counter. Plugging his phone into the base, he went to shower.

Just as he turned the water off, he heard the last ring of his phone. Shrugging, he headed towards his closet, reaching for a shirt. But he froze, halfway there.

"Hey!" Will hadn't hear that voice in months. "It's Will!"

"And Nyssa! Sorry we can't get to the phone right now, even though your probably calling to talk to Will, since this is his phone, but we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"But, if it's you, Percy, I'm going to continue rubbing it in your face that your mom gave me blue cookies before she gave them to you," Will's own voice echoed though his house.

Nyssa's laugh cut him off and the faint sound of a smack was heard from the speaker. "Will! You-"

"Alright, bye!"

Next came the beep and a moment of silence before Jason's voice came over. "Hey, Will. Look I called for…"

He faltered.

"You gotta change your answering machine, Will."

Piper's voice swept through the air and washed through him.

"You're just hurting yourself. We miss you, Will. She misses y-"

"Piper," Jason cut her off softly. He mumbled something and a bit of shuffling was heard before Jason's voice came back on. "Sorry, man. Just… we should get together sometime. Just us and the guys. I know you're busy in Hollywood, but- We're here for you, alright. Call me back soon."

Will barely heard the sound of the phone hanging up. He numbly pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts before sitting down. On the kind sized bed. That he used to share. With her.

"Stupid," he muttered angrily to himself. He was so mad at himself. He knew he should delete that stupid message, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She had left him, but he couldn't delete the last sound of her voice he had. But he was hurting himself. "Stupid," he mumbled again.

XxX

Nyssa cringed as Will's voice floated over the radio in the car. Piper glanced at her and she knew Annabeth was watching her from the back seat.

Piper sighed. Nyssa's expression said it all. It was another stupid love song. Nyssa hated everything about it. She hated the words. She hated how sad and slow it was. She hated how perfect it sounded. She hated that Will sang it. And it was killing Nyssa to hear it coming from Will when she couldn't hear it herself, in person. But she couldn't turn off the radio. She never could.

The sky was dark as she pulled into Annabeth's driveway. But the stars were shining brightly and the porch light was casting a soft glow over the three girls.

Will's voice sang the final words just as Piper's hand reached out and turned off the music.

"Nys," she whispered softly.

A tear silently slipped down Nyssa's face. "I just-" She stopped, gripping the steering wheel. "I can't turn it off."

Piper's door opened as Annabeth slipped inside the front seat, shutting the door behind her and forcing Piper to scoot closer, squished between the two.

Nyssa gently laid her head on Piper's shoulders. A steady flow of tears was now streaming from her eyes, but they were silent. "Why can't I turn off the radio, Piper?"

Annabeth didn't have to be a love expert like Piper. "Because you love him."

XxX

Will had done it. He had finally reconnected with the guys. His college buddies were awesome, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank. Travis and Connor were somewhere in Australia, on some sort of trip because apparently Travis needed to be in the presence of a kangaroo in order to ask Katie to marry him and being at a zoo just wouldn't cut it because 'That's not how Stoll's do things.'

But the rest of the guys were on their way. And Will was in the middle of convincing himself that he was ready for them. He was moving around papers, saying, "This is going to be no big deal," over and over.

But then his eye caught something. He was clearing off the desk he hadn't touched since she had left. Actually he hadn't touched a lot of stuff since she had left. But his calendar that she had pulled off the wall and started writing on was still folded open to June.

Nyssa's thin penmanship had circled the fifteenth and was in the middle of writing 'Anniversary' when Will had scooped her up and ran with her into the pool while she shrieked and yelled at him. Will had jumped in and brought her with him. After surfacing for air and spluttering curses at him (along with slapping him upside the head), Nyssa had wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to him. "I love you."

Will was so caught up in his memory that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around.

All of his papers were swept onto the floor and the page from the calendar was clutched tightly in his hands. He had sunk to his knees and been surrounded by the wreckage he hadn't even known he had caused.

Percy was looking down at him with sad eyes. Jason stood next to him and Frank and Leo behind. Will groaned and roughly ran a hand through his hair, dropping the calendar.

"Will," Percy started.

"Yeah, I know. There's no more her, there's no more anniversary. I should just throw it away."

Will was sick of Nyssa. He was sick of all the memories he had with her. He was sick of the fact that everything around him reminded him of her. He was sick of her not being there.

"So sick."

XxX

Piper and Annabeth were at Nyssa's house within minutes, bringing along Hazel and Reyna who had already been with them. Piper was out of the car before Annabeth had even pulled it to a full stop. She pushed the front door open and was racing down the hallway with the girls hot on her heels.

Nyssa was huddled in a corner, clutching something to her chest. Annabeth took one look at the TV and saw Will sitting at an interview. Reyna scrambled for the remote and immediately turned it off.

"Nyssa," Hazel started, kneeling by her. "What's wrong."

"C'mon, honey. You gotta tell us," Piper said.

What was wrong? Nyssa almost couldn't pull her thoughts together enough to answer that question herself. That stupid interview was nothing. It was just the last straw. The moment she saw his smile, she lost it. She knew just as well as he did that it wasn't his real smile. His real smile he had saved just for her.

"It's his," she muttered, clutching her fists tighter.

"What's his, Nyssa?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth pulled Nyssa into the circle of her arms and Piper rubbed soothing circles over her knuckles, trying to get her to loosen her grip before she hurt herself.

"It's his."

"You have to tell us, Nys. What's his?" Piper asked.

"The baby. It's his," she muttered, letting the test roll out onto the floor.

The other girls gaped at it as Nyssa collapsed into Annabeth, looking to exhausted and zoned out to do anything but lay there.

"I want to turn off the radio," she mumbled.

XxX

Piper gripped onto Nyssa's hand as they walked along. Annabeth was carrying her duffle bag and Hazel and Reyna were carrying other 'essentials' that Piper had insisted they bring for Nyssa's stay.

She unlocked the door to hers and Jason's house and tugged her inside before she froze, pulling Nyssa to a halt.

Jason, Percy and Will looked up at the sound of the door being swung open.

Nyssa's eyes locked with Will's and stayed there. Nobody said anything as they glanced between the pair. Nyssa's eyes flashed with emotion and she stumbled back slightly, before Annabeth gently pressed a hand onto the small of her back, encouraging her forward.

Piper slipped her hand out of Nyssa's after giving it a tight squeeze and yanked the girls out of the room, Jason and Percy following her lead.

The remaining pair just continued to stare at each other.

"Nys-" Will strained out, his voice cracking with effort.

A tear slipped down Nyssa's face as she struggled to find words.

"I-" she stopped, subconsciously laying a hand on her stomach. "I'm sor-ry."

Will lurched forward as Nyssa opened her arms. Will buried his face in her hair and Nyssa could feel her hair getting wet from his crying. The thought made her cry even harder.

They didn't say anything else just held each other until they fell asleep. And that was how the group found them when they came back in.

And nobody had to say it, but it was pretty obvious Will and Nyssa were done being sick of love songs.


End file.
